A consortium of mass spectrometry and glyco/proteomics facilities will be developed to support the research of investigators in Region IX. Four sites will be involved: University of Arizona, UCLA, UC Davis, and Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory. These sites were chosen for their geographic distribution across Region IX and the complementary expertise of the participating faculty and staff. CoPIs from these institutions are Vicki Wysocki from UA, Joseph Loo from UCLA, Julie Leary and Carlito Lebrilla from UC Davis, and Sharon Shields from LLNL. The efforts of this, core will be divided into a 3-tiered system involving (1) technology development that will address future analysis needs of Region IX investigators, (2) targeted collaborative projects directly supporting program projects in the RCE, and (3) core services offered on a fee-per-sample basis to any Region IX investigator who needs the service. To facilitate use by and prompt communication with researchers and other MS and proteomics facilities in Region IX, a Core website will be developed that shows all mass spectrometry and proteomics facilities that can be identified across Region IX. This website will name the main point of contact at each site, summarize services provided at the site, and will provide links to protocols for preparing samples for compatibility with different types of analysis. All of the MS and Proteomics facilities will be made part of a communication network. Workshops and the website will introduce pathogen project members to how MS and Proteomics capabilities can assist their projects and will provide information on emerging technology that can be used to analyze proteins from bacterial and viral samples. Specific collaborative efforts build from previously established and recently established relationships between the MS/Glyco/Proteomics Core members and RCE program project members.